


I see

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Mike, Confusing, M/M, Male on male sex, cruel Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see

"Hey Harvey," Mike called as he headed into Harvey's office, closing the door behind him, a slight skip in his step. It was late, and everyone had gone home. "Did you hear? I single handily booked Keller as a client? Who's the greatest?" he paused, frowning when no snarky remark came back at him. Looking around, he saw Harvey's coat hung up, blazer on the chair, desk lamp was on, and the scotch was open "Hey Harvey?" he called again, louder, stepping towards the desk, when Harvey stumbled out of the supply closet in the corner of his office, swaying, but still managing to look incredibly suave, Mike stepped back, he could smell the alcohol from here. Heavy, like a night club. "Harvey?"

"I lost Eva Hesington," came the bitter words, not at all slurred, but by the look in his eyes, he was hammered.

"Oh Harvey shit, I'm so sorry. How? Did you bribery threats pull through?"

"She left." He groaned, glaring at Mike "But you managed to book Tom Keller?" he nodded mutely "And how did you do that? Get high with him again? Not just for his company this time, but for him?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Got down on your knees for him, didn't you?" Harvey spat, throwing his glass onto the floor and whipping forward so quickly, Mike's eyes struggled to refocus at the fact he was now being slammed against the wall, Harvey's thick arm pressed firmly against his neck. He drew in a ragged breath "Fucking slut, I bet you did. Sucked him off real nicely didn't you?"

"No!" Mike insisted, pushing back feebly, eyes watering as he coughed, he tapped the wall, a sign he was tapping out, that Harvey was- "Harvey please! Y-you're hurting me," he coughed, arms flailing. Harvey held his arm there for a moment longer, before kicking Mike's knees out from under him, so he slid down the wall in a heap. 

"You're disgusting." He whispered, one strand of hair falling out of it's slicked back place. "You wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for me. I took the risk on you and what for? A good fuck. Jesus, I don't know what I ever saw in you." His words were cutting, but Mike knew he didn't mean this, he meant none of this. He was just drunk, and sad, he'd suffered a loss today and no doubt Jessica was going to give him grief about it tomorrow. Harvey gripped his shoulder, hauling him up, "You don't deserve any of what you have! Everyone else here worked for what they got-"

"I worked Harvey!" Mike yelled back indignantly "I had to live on the streets for two years and work 3 jobs for my Gram! It wasn't the same path you took, but I sure as hell worked-" he was cut off by Harvey's fist colliding with the side of his face, he could feel his jaw unlocking as he fell, almost in slow motion sideways, head smashing against the glass desk, creating a deep, bleeding cut. 

Mike stayed on the floor for a moment, the blood swimming over his left eye so he couldn't see. He waited, the dull throbbing in his head and pain from his split lip, for Harvey to leave. And he did. 

Groaning, Mike hauled himself up, stumbling forward, swallowing the coppery bitter tang of blood. He wiped some from his eye, a little in disbelief at the fact that Harvey hadn't even helped him up. No remorse? That was rare. And then the crashing reality tumbled onto him, Harvey had hit him. Had choked him, kicked him, and left him bleeding on the floor. His mentor had called him a slut- No. Harvey hadn't done those things, the alcohol had. Everyone was allowed a bad day. "Everyone's allowed a bad day," he whispered to himself, dragging his aching body to the bathroom, where he wiped up the blood the best he could, and fell asleep, curled around the toilet.

...  
...  
...

"Jesus Christ Michael!" Ben, the head of computer resources, jumped at least two feet into the air when he saw the lanky blond lawyer. He stood, shock turning into worry "Michael? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered, doing his best to smile. Ben stared at him. His hair was more of a mess than usual, the front few strands stained a dark red, his shirt had blood on it, and his bottom lip was split, an ugly bruise forming along his left jaw, and there was a cut dangerously close to his left eye. "Seriously, Benjamin," he pleaded, irises glittering blue "I'm fine. I just need you to do something for me,"

"Kill the guy who beat the crap out of you?" he asked, sitting at his computer, he waited for the blond mans laughter, but only silence came, "Alright then," he said gently "Tell me exactly what you want me to do." And normally he would demand something in return, but Mike was one of the nicest associates he knew, and if someone had dragged him through the mud, Benjamin certainly wasn't going to kick him when he was down. 

"You have access to all the security camera feeds, right?" Benjamin nodded "I need you to wipe the cameras that were in Harvey's office last night, about 2:00am, alright?" 

"Why?"

Mike's tone took on a pleading edge "Please Benjamin, you have too,"

Benjamin frowned, typing in a series of codes that Mike was nice enough not to snoop at, and accessed the security camera in Harvey's office, he dragged it till after midnight, and they both watched, Mike with shame, Benjamin in horror, as the scene unfolded. It ended at approximately 2:20am, "Michael..." he said quietly, looking up "You have to tell someone-"

"You saw how much he drank!" he protested "Please Benjamin, please," and his eyes starting brimming with tears "You have to delete it."

"Why?" he whispered, dark eyes confused, and he almost reached out to comfort Mike, but he wasn't sure how. 

"Because I love him."

It should have been surprising. But Benjamin had seen it coming, the love that is, not the abuse. That was...something else. "Okay," he said quietly "I'll wipe the feed. Do I need to wipe the bathroom corridor too? You look like you slept here?" Mike nodded, a small smile of thanks on his lips "Michael..." he called after the bruised boy had started to wander away "Do you need a hospital or anything? I can take you, you look like hell."

He managed a laugh at that, but it was forced "Thank you Benjamin, but I'll be fine."

Mike walked back through the corridors, feeling better. No proof now, so Harvey couldn't get in trouble. He ignored the stares of confusion and pity that were shot to him, and leaned against Donna's desk, she stared at him, examining his wounds and frowning. "Trevor?" He shook his head "Angry married boyfriend?" Another shake. "Bike accident?" He thanked the lords for a moment, that was a good excuse, he should have thought of that, so he nodded. She rolled her eyes, and waved him in, mumbling something about how he had more than enough money for a car, and even a good ass wasn't worth that face.

"Hey Harvey," Mike said quietly, Harvey looked up, completely put together and his eyes widened at the sight of Mike

"What the hell Mike? What happened to you?"

The concern lacing his voice warmed Mike's heart. He didn't remember. He must have been so drunk he couldn't remember. His shoulder's slumped in relief "I fell off my bike, don't worry I'm fine,"

"Jesus H Christ," Harvey shook his head "Have you been to the hospital?"

"I'm fine."

"We're meeting a client today, Mike," Harvey sand tiredly "I need you to not look like you were beaten by a gang of angry Irish men, can you do that for me?" Mike stared at him blankly and Harvey waved to the closet "I have a spare suit, get changed, and then Donna will help you cover up those bruises."

"Ew? Make up?"

"You are a child." 

And Mike smiled genuinely.

Everything would have been fine after that. If that had been it, everything would have been absolutely fine. 

But it wasn't.

And the fourth time Mike ended up in Benjamin's office, with a sprained wrist and a red gash on his forehead, naming the time, Benjamin stood up, shaking his head. "Michael James, enough is enough! He's abusing you-"

"He's drunk-"

"Four times! Four times, you've come to me now, this is not alright! Are you talking to him about it?"

Mike shook his head, looking down guiltily "He'll just feel bad, he doesn't even know he's doing it, it's not his fault-"

"God forgive me for my swear word, but Michael he has called you a slut at least 15 times! He's abusing you! And you keep protecting him because you 'love him' that's bullshit! You're smarter than this Michael! He's not good for you! You have got to realise this!" He stopped talking when Mike shook his head, tearing up, Benjamin overcame his dislike for physical contact and pulled in the young man for a hug, to which he responded eagerly, letting it all out over his shoulder. "Michael, shh, it's okay, it's gonna be fine. I'm gonna make sure it's fine."

"I-I don't w-want him to get fired," Mike whispered, choking on his words "But I think I n-need to break up with him,"

Benjamin nodded, kissing softly just above Mike's ear. Mike pulled back in surprise, looking up at him, and just as Benjamin was about to push away and apologise, Mike pressed his lips to his.

...  
...  
...

"Oh my god..." Harvey whispered, eyes watering as he watched all the tapes, that Benjamin had saved on his home laptop "I did all this to him? Why didn't he tell me?" he stood, breathing heavily "Where is he tech-boy? Where!"

"I'm delivering a message for him; he's breaking up with you, moving out of your apartment, and handing in his resignation. He's been offered a new job as an investment banker, and even though I told him to get you fired, he refuses. He wants you to be happy." Benjamin's voice was calm and cool, and Harvey stared at him

"I need to talk to him! Please- oh god, at least let me apologise, I didn't realise, I didn't realise I drank so much- please!" His voice was leaking with desperation, and Benjamin sighed.

...  
...  
...

"Mike," Harvey whispered, watching the tall blond hugging himself in the corner of the room "I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd get upset,"

"But I'm not upset now? Mike, god, I saw what I said in those videos- I didn't mean a word of it, oh god, you're face....your wrist," he choked back a sob "I hate myself for hurting you, Mike, I can't..." he brushed back tears "I can't believe what I've done-"

"Harvey, this isn't your fault," Mike insisted "I love you, but...maybe some time apart is what we need-"

"You're seeing Benjamin!"

"He helped me, Harvey! And yeah, I like him! So what? We're over, and I want to be happy, and Benjamin makes me happy!" He stepped forward, shoulders back "I'm not scared of you! Maybe one day I can stand being in the same room with you, but you're not sorry. You're angry, angry at yourself, angry at me for moving on. You're incapable of sorry!"

"I gave you everything, Mike!" Harvey called to Mike's back as the younger pulled the door open "I gave you everything."

"Yes you did, Harvey," he said quietly, not turning around "You gave me everything. You gave me a job, and then you gave me degrading names. You gave me a mentor, and then a bruised face. You gave me love, and then hatred. Goodbye, Harvey. I just hope Donna can forgive you after this,"

...  
...  
...

"F-fuck," Mike hissed, throwing his head back as Benjamin thrust deeper into him "You really have been tracking my internet history?"

Benjamin laughed against the hollow of Mike's throat, glistening with sweat "I didn't have to, to know you where the type of guy who just needed to be impaled with a long hard-" Mike came with a spluttering cry, biting kisses down Benjamin's throat. He laughed, thrusting deeper still "Hope you don't think we're done, Michael,"

"Benjamin," Mike breathed, tangling his fingers into his partners black hair "I'd be disappointed if we were,"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was weird, and different, but PLEASE comment!  
> x


End file.
